stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Eigenaar van Contra zoekt Compagnon! (Advertentie) Hoi allemaal, ik heb net de holding Contra gestart, met vijf bedrijven in haar gelederen en ik zoek nog een compagnon. Je krijgt een belang van 50% in het bedrijf, maar je moet wel zo nu en dan aanwezig zijn op Libertas. Trouwens, er zijn nog meer banen vrij bij mijn bedrijven. Als je werknemer wordt krijg je een belang van 5% in het bedrijf waar je werkt, en dat kan oplopen als je vaak aanwezig bent in dat desbetreffende bedrijf. Ga naar 'Contra' en scroll naar beneden tot je het kopje 'Werknemers' tegenkomt. Kies hier een baan uit als je interesse hebt, en vul je naam in op het lijstje. (Er staat bij dat je een sollicitatiebrief moet sturen, maar dat is niet persé nodig.) Met vriendelijke groet, SjorskingmaWikistad 18 aug 2009 07:57 (UTC) , eigenaar en algemeen directeur van Contra Zo, wat vinden jullie van mij advertentie :)? Het is n beetje quasi-serieus geschreven. --SjorskingmaWikistad 18 aug 2009 07:57 (UTC) :De baan is inmiddels al vergeven aan Greenday2. --SjorskingmaWikistad 18 aug 2009 08:18 (UTC) Bestand:Lrt groot .png Meningen, suggesties, opmerkingen, tips, kritiek enzo graag? :P Ik vond het in elk geval beter dan het oude logo, die zuigt echt.. :P 21 aug 2009 23:37 (UTC) :HERHALING.. :P 22 aug 2009 18:56 (UTC) Corrupt Waarom krijg ik nu ineens weer dat een afbeelding die ik wil uploaden corrupt is terwijl hij goed is ¬¬ 22 aug 2009 18:55 (UTC) :Omdat je het niet professioneel aanpakt. --OuWTB 22 aug 2009 18:58 (UTC) ::Maar de professionele manier ondersteunt geen letters ¬¬ 22 aug 2009 19:01 (UTC) :::Dan moet je Chinese tekens gebruiken è.. --OuWTB 22 aug 2009 19:02 (UTC) ::::Het professionele programma accepteert geen enkele letter of cijfer.. 22 aug 2009 19:09 (UTC) ::Wat is trouwens eigenlijk de probleem? :P --OuWTB 22 aug 2009 19:02 (UTC) :::Nou. Het verdoemde uploadsysteem maakt een complot tegen me ¬¬ Hij verandert mijn afbeeldingen in corrupte afbeeldingen en weigert ze vervolgens te uploaden :( Dat had ik gisteravond ook. Maar toen moest er een spatie tussen de titel en de extensie (bijv.: kutuploadsysteem.png is fout, kutuploadsysteem .png was goed), maar nu werkt dat niet ¬¬ Is er een andere manier ofzo :P 22 aug 2009 19:08 (UTC) ::::Ja, gaan werken op li.wikt :P --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 07:43 (UTC) :::::Maar 'k kenne geen Limburgs nie. 23 aug 2009 11:22 (UTC) ::::::Estebleef - nu ken je al meer dan 207 woorden :P --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 11:38 (UTC) ::::::::Leuk ofzo. Zet ik wel in de stapel van Verdoemde pagina's die ik toch nooit ga lezen maar die ik wel leuk ofzo vint :) 23 aug 2009 11:41 (UTC) :::::::::Ik krijg tif'ati van jou :P --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 11:43 (UTC) Oorlog Jullie mogen wat mijn part doorgaan, maar Nýttfrón en Skeend doen niet meer mee. Ok? --OuWTB 25 aug 2009 10:30 (UTC) :Civitas ook niet meer. Btw, bestaat Skeend nog? Volgensmij alleen Kamp Skeend nog... (zie de kaart) --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 10:33 (UTC) ::Vijf huizen staan nog rechtop. --OuWTB 25 aug 2009 10:34 (UTC) :::Zie de kaartjes op Burgeroorlog --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 10:35 (UTC) Libertas en verder We zijn nog maar met z'n 4en en met het huidige systeem is dit land onbestuurbaar. --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 16:42 (UTC) :Niet waar, we zijn met 6 ^^ Ik, jij, jillids, tahrim, OWTB en Skorkingsma... John Kwadijk was deze week ook actief, dus feitelijk met 7 :P Greenday2 25 aug 2009 16:50 (UTC) Zie: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Gebruikerslijst, minstens 20 gebruikers hebben ingelogd de afgelopen 10 dagen... Greenday2 25 aug 2009 16:53 (UTC) :Het is Sjorskingma, by the way :) En wat is er mis met zo'n laag aantal? Trouwens, zullen we nieuwe verkiezingen houden volgens het volgende model: We stemmen niet, bij gebrek aan gebruikers, maar we verdelen de posten. Ieder neem twee posten op zich: gouverneur van een provincie naar keuze, en minister van een ministerie naar keuze. De gouverneur van Wikistad is ook automatisch president. Burgemeesters schaffen we af, evenals wijkbestuurders, vertegenwoordigers, onderministers, vice-presidenten, andere met vice- beginnende shit en andere rommel. De officiële naam voor deze combinatie van de twee posten die ieder dan bezet word dan "rijksbestuurder". Tevens is iedereen met zo'n functie van rijksbestuurder parlementariër. Goed idee? Laat het even horen als je op- en aanmerkingen hebt, en dan kunnen we posten gaan verdelen. --SjorskingmaWikistad 28 aug 2009 15:25 (UTC) : --Bucurestean 28 aug 2009 17:25 (UTC) :: voor, maar wat als ik van 2 ministeries minister wil worden. ¬¬ 28 aug 2009 18:14 (UTC) :::Ik ben tegen het afschaffen van burgemeesters. Althans in volledige zin. Iedere provincie moet daar zelf over beslissen om niet alsnog een burgemeester in te zetten. --OuWTB 29 aug 2009 07:20 (UTC) ::::Hmm... dan doen we het zo: ieder pakt nu een eigen provincie en wordt daar de gouverneur van. De president is toch al afgezet en ik, de huidige Eerste Minister, ontbindt de Libertaanse regering. Men mag pakke wa 't pakke ken! Iedere gouverneur mag dan zelf beslissen (moet niet in strijd zijn met de grondwet) over zijn provincie. Iedere gouverneur, of rijkbestuurder (alhoewel er geen onnodige ministeries meer zijn waar toch niet aan gewerkt wordt), is ook parlementariër. --Bucurestean 29 aug 2009 10:06 (UTC) # Provincie Wikistad, afgevaardigde van deze provincie, en parlementariër voor deze provincie #:; Sjorskingma # Provincie Esdoornheuvels, afgevaardigde van deze provincie en parlementariër voor deze provincie #:; Bucurestean # Provincie Insula Prima, afgevaardigde van deze provincie en parlementariër voor deze provincie #:; TahR78 # Provincie Muntegu, afgevaardigde van deze provincie en parlementariër voor deze provincie # Provincie Ysselaerden-Nýttfrón, afgevaardigde van deze provincie en parlementariër voor deze provincie #President (niet gebonden aan een provincie) --Bucurestean 29 aug 2009 10:05 (UTC) :Alles behalve president, parlementariër en gouverneur afschaffen is een goed idee. (Als er weer wat meer (actieve) gebruikers zijn kunnen we wel weer ministers, burgemeesters enzo derbij voegen.) --SjorskingmaWikistad 29 aug 2009 12:21 (UTC) Ik bestel de functie van Gouverneur van Ysselaerden-Nýttfrón Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 29 aug 2009 13:12 (UTC)